staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
15 lipca 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Teleferie: "Rycerze i piraci" oraz film z serii "Przygody psa Cywila" (3): "W puszczy" 10.05 Family Album (10) - amerykański kurs języka angielskiego 10.30 "Pod jednym dachem" (6): "Sędzia pokoju" - serial prod. czechosłowackiej 11.20 Chochlikowe psoty, czyli zmagania z ortografią 11.50 "Swego nie znacie..." Katalog zabytków: Trzebnica koło Wrocławia 12.00 Wiadomości 16.20 Program dnia 16.25 Kino Teleferii: "Partnerzy" - serial prod. USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Bill Cosby Show" -serial komediowy prod. USA 17.45 "Prawa miłości" (3): "Mężowie i żony" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 18.45 Giełda pracy-giełda szans 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Tears for Fears" - koncert 21.10 "Antonina Gordon-Górecka" - portret artystki 21.30 "Człowiek, który zginął pod Ankoną" - film dokumentalny 22.20 Moje miejsce - publicystyka społeczna 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.55 Jutro w programie 23.00 Życie Kamila Kuranta" (1) -serial TP (6 odcinków) 24.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.40 Przeboje MTV 8.00 Programy lokalne 8.30 "Piłkarze": "Buddy pechowiec" - serial anim. prod. japońskiej 8.55 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 9.15 Gospodarka USA - serial dok. prod. USA 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Sport 16.55 Losowanie gier liczbowych Totalizatora Sportowego 17.00 "Ulica Sezamkowa" - program dla dzieci 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Historia cyrku" (3): "Tresura koni" (2) - serial dok. prod. francuskiej 19.00 "Pokolenia" serial prod. USA 19.20 Aktualności "Dwójki" 19.30 Wielka Piłka 20.00 "Odlecieć stąd" (3) serial obycz. prod. USA 20.45 Zwiedzisz w jednym dniu: Samochodowy poradnik znawcy sztuki 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Ekspres reporterów 22.00 Studio Teatralne Dwójki- Pavel Kohout: "Safari" 23.30 Przegląd Kronik Filmowych. Unikalne materiały filmowe o Paderewskim z Kalifornii i Szwajcarii - program Krystyny Mokrosińskiej 23.30 "Grupa" - film dok. o zespole ludzi pełniących funkcję "porządkowych" podczas Festiwalu w Opolu 24.00 Panorama Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout — progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.30 The Pyramid Game — teleturniej 11.00 Let’s Make a Deal — teleturniej 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial obycz. USA 12.00 The Young and the Restless — serial obycz. 13.00 St. Elsewhere — serial obycz. 14.00 E Street — serial obycz. 14.30 Geraldo — talk show 15.20 Another World — serial obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch — serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Facts of Life — serial komediowy 18.30 Diffrent Strokes — serial komed. 19.00 Love at First Sight — telezabawa 19.30 E Street — serial obycz. 20.00 Alf — serial komed. USA 20.30 Candid Camera — ukryta kamera 21.00 Battlestar Galactica — serial s-f 22.00 Chances — serial obycz. 23.00 Studs — telezabawa 23.30 Doctor, Doctor — serial komediowy 24.00 Tattingers — serial obycz. 1.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Revs — brytyjski magazyn sportów motorowych 9.00 Longitude — magazyn sportów wodnych 9.30 Międzynarodowy turniej tańca 10.30 Go — magazyn sporów motorowych 11.30 Eurobics 12.00 Snooker 14.00 Barcelona 1992 — magazynb olimpijski 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 Wyścigi samochodowe DTN I Formuła 3, Brunn, Czechosłowacja 16.30 Boks, Top Bank, 18.00 Wyścigi motocyklowe zawodowców, Luksemburg 18.30 Kręgle, otwarte Mistrzostwa Holandii 19.30 Międzynarodowe zawody lekkoatletyczne w Vigo w Hiszpanii 20.30 The Ultimate Challenge 21.30 Kolarstwo górskie, Puchar Świata 22.00 Golf PGA w Stanach jednoczonych, Anheuser—Busch Classic 23.15 Golf PGA, turnieje europejskie i amerykańskie — przegląd tygodnia 23.30 Baseball MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside — teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Simone 15.30 The Pulse with Swatch — w świecie mody, najnowsze kolekcje, znani projektanci 16.00 MTV’s Greatest Hits — największe przeboje m.in. Phila Collinsa 17.00 The MTV Coca—Cola Report — inf. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies — informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today — rap show 18.30 MTV Prime — najnowsze teledyski, wschodzące gwiazdy 20.00 Dial MTV — widzowie wybierają 5 najlepszych teledysków, 20.30 MTV’s Most Wanted — popularni wykonawcy, spotkania z artystami, rozmowy w studiu, fragmenty koncertów 22.00 MTV’s Greatest Hits cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca—Cola Report — inf. muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies — informator filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muzyczne, wywiady 23.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 MTV’s Post Modern — znane utwory, popularni wykonawcy 2.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 RTL aktuell — wydanie poranne 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy — magazyn poranny 8.55 Owen Marshall — serial USA 9.50 Bogaci i piękni — serial USA 10.15 Dr med. Marcus Welby — serial USA 11.05 Tic Tac Toe — telezabawa 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne — show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta — magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Co przyniesie życie — serial USA 13.15 Santa Barbara — serial USA 14.05 Dynastia Springfieldów — serial USA 14.50 Szef— serial USA 15.45 CHIPs — serial USA 16.40 Riskant — telegra 17.15 Cena jest właściwa — telegra 17.45 Glück am Drücker — teleturniej 18.00 Elf 99 — magazyn na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv — magazyn Barbary Eligmann 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy — serial RFN 20.15 Zamek nad jeziorem Wörther — serial RFN 21.15 Morderstwo to jej hobby — serial USA 22.10 Stern TV — magazyn telewizyjny Günthera Jaucha 23.00 Właśnie Alaska — serial USA 23.55 Wiadomości i pogoda 24.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina — serial USA 0.30 Airwolf — serial USA 1.30 Szef 2.30 Dr med. Marcus Welby 3.30 Explosiv 4.00 CHIPs 4.50 Dobre czasy, złe czasy 5.15 Elf 99 Sat 1 5.30 SAT 1 Regional—Report 6.00 TV śniadaniowa 8.30 Nachbarn — austral, serial famil. 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 The Great Los Angeles Earthquake, cz. 1 10.45 Glücksrad 11.25 SAT 1 Sport live — Turniej tenisa we Frankfurcie 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze — telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo — telegra 18.45 Wiadomości 19.20 Glücksrad — gra, po programie: — prognoza pogody 20.15 Verlobung am Wolfgangsee — austr. film fab., 1956 21.55 Akut — afery, analizy, argumenty 22.25 Das Beste aus Schreinemakers live 23.30 Wiadomości 23.35 Geheimagent John Smith Spion zum Austausch (Foreign Exchange) — ang. film fab., 1969 0.55 SAT 1 Sport — Turniej tenisa we Frankfurcie, podsumowanie dnia Rai Uno 7:00 Ludzie dobrej woli – serial 7:50 Letni poranek 10:00 Wiadomości 10:05 Macario jeden i dwa – serial 11:30 Zakazano tańczyć – serial 12:00 Fortuna 12:25 Pogoda 12:30 Wiadomości z Mediolanu 12:35 Kobieta z kryminału – serial 13:30 Wiadomości 14:00 Pani Walewska – film USA 1937, reż. Clarence Brown, wyk. Greta Garbo, Charles Boyer 15:55 Big! – wakacyjne programy dla dzieci 17:05 Pies taty – serial 17:55 Dziś w parlamencie 18:00 Wiadomości 18:10 Blue Jeans – serial 18:40 Świat, Ziemia, przyroda, człowiek 19:40 Nos Kleopatry 19:50 Wiadomości i pogoda 20:40 Droga na Dziki Zachód – film, reż. Andrew McLaglen, wyk. Kirk Douglas 22:45 Nocna linia – wiadomości 23:00 Sportowa środa 0:00 Wiadomości 0:30 Dziś w parlamencie 0:40 Sport